Present day motherboards are installed in computer housings in a fixed manner. Users installing motherboards usually follow a template to attach the motherboard to the computer housing. This is usually done by lining up holes in the motherboard with corresponding screw holes within the computer housing. Motherboards are usually horizontally mounted within a computer housing. The motherboard is inserted onto a fixed tray inside the computer housing and screwed to the fixed tray using a plurality of screws.
The motherboard is fixedly attached to a tray that is, itself, fixed within the computer housing. Customers having configuration needs or desires that differ from standard computer housings require custom solutions.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.